


Losing

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Fukurodani lost to Karasuno. Akaashi wishes he could hate them, he really does.





	Losing

Akaashi felt his heart stop as the ball slapped on the ground somewhere on the court behind me. They’d lost. 

Of course, it wasn’t the first time they’d lost a game, but it was the first time they’d lost a game to Karasuno. Akaashi felt like he was dreaming. 

The world echoed around him as he looked at the excitement on their opponents faces. No one had expected Fukurodani to lose, not even them.  _There’s a first for everything_ , he thought as he shook hands with the other players. 

As the world came back into focus, coaches all yelling to line up and thank their loyal supporters, Akaashi felt a smile tug at him lips. If he had to lose, he supposed it was for the best that he lost to his boyfriend’s team. 

Fukurodani bowed to their cheer squad before hurrying down to the change rooms to stretch and shower. 

It didn’t take a genius to know that the third years would take longer than himself or Onaga to clean up after their match. For them, it was their final official match in high school. Neither of them waited around to see their seniors in a state of distress. 

Akaashi was walking out toward the bus that awaited them when he caught sight of silver hair and heard the tell-tale loudness of the Karasuno’s volleyball club. He wished he could feel some kind of resentment for the team in that moment as they laughed and talked about the plays they’d made that day. 

Instead, he heard his name called. 

“Keiji, shouldn’t you be comforting your third years?” Sugawara’s teasing voice carried across the hallway. 

He smiled as he replied, “Shouldn’t you be more sensitive, Koushi?” 

The devil’s grin he got in reply was all the response he needed. Akaashi moved to walk with Karasuno to the exit, his shoulder bumping his boyfriend’s as they continued to talk amongst themselves. 

“So, how did your third years take the loss?” 

Akaashi felt his shoulders sag at the question. How were they? 

“I don’t know. They were all quiet, so they’re probably reflecting on the game and the team and all that. They knew we were getting into the tougher rounds so they’ll be fine once they get home.” 

Sugawara was nodding beside him as he hooked their pinkies together. They weren’t big fans of showing everyone their relationship, but Akaashi supposed that he’d deal with it for now. Perhaps if Fukurodani students saw him he’d finally get some peace from the girls always confessing to him. 

Taking a chance as they stepped out of the building and into the parking lot, Akaashi wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s wrist, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Loud hoots of laughter rang out around them as Karasuno started to pick on their reserve setter. Akaashi laughed along with them, some of the comments were pretty funny after all. 

“Hey hey hey Akaashi,” a loud yell came from the exit behind him. 

A sigh escaped him as he glanced at Sugawara. 

“Gotta go?” The silver-haired setter asked, a smile on his lips. 

He nodded, squeezing the wrist he still held on to. He really didn’t feel like leaving yet, even though he knew he had to. He could text Sugawara later anyway. 

_It’s not the same_ , the voice in his head whispered to him. 

“I’ll text you later,” Sugawara said, a quick kiss pressed to Akaashi’s cheek this time as he sent him off. 

“Akaashi, it’s time to go,” Bokuto announced as he walked off toward their bus, their teammates following behind and emitting a dangerous aura. 

As he followed, he glanced back at Karasuno’s team. He still wanted to hate them, at least a little bit, but looking at how excited they were he didn’t want to. They deserved to enjoy National’s just as Fukurodani had for the past few years. 


End file.
